What would Happen?
by Hermharry
Summary: Harry/Hermione's + Ron/Lavender's Kids are special but why??
1. Chapter 1 Greg and Hannah

What would happen?  
  
  
  
"Bye, Harry!" said Hermione, and she did something that she had never done before and kissed him on the cheek. Before she went to join her parents Harry pulled her into a giant hug, "I love you Hermione Granger, I don't care if you love Krum or anybody else, I will always love you." He said gleaming into her big brown eyes. "I love you too, Harry Potter, I always will, I never really loved or even liked Krum, I was just trying to get you to feel jealous, I know it's rotten but I don't care, I just always wanted you, and only you!" She said locking her eyes into his courageous green ones.  
  
Eight years later:  
  
"Look at them, Harry, they're absolutely wonderful." 22 year old Hermione said to her famous husband. "I know Herm, what should we name them?" Asked her husband, an adorable Harry, the new leader of the order against Voldemort, which his parents were the leaders of. "Well I was thinking, Hannah Lilly, and Gregory James. Don't you think that would be nice?" Hermione responded. Harry responded back with a warming hug followed by a kiss on the lips. "I think those are wonderful names, Herm, I love you and I love them, I love my whole family now!" "I love you too, and I'm sure that they do too!" Hermione said. They gazed at their hour old twins, and saw how much they looked like each other as well as their parents. They both had Harry's green eyes and Hermione's light brownish red hair. Hannah was 5lb. 3oz. and James was 6lb when they were born. They both had small little noses and adorable chubby cheeks, according to Hermione; they were the cutest babies alive, until they cried. "What should we do Harry, I tried feeding them, changing their diapers, and singing to them, as soon as one of them stops the other one starts and that gets the other one started again." exclaimed a frantic Hermione who was running all around the nursery looking for stuffed animals, diapers and bottles. "Don't worry Herm, I'm sure we will get them settled down, oh I have an idea, how stupid are we, we are wizards remember, top of the class, all we have to do is." Harry said before Hermione interrupted him. "I don't want to put our children under harm; they are only a day old." All of a sudden, the crying stopped and out of nowhere Sirius, Remeus, Ron, Lavender, and Dumbledore appeared. "Let me see them!" Sirius broke the silence and everyone laughed. Ron put his arm around his wife, Lavender and said "Can you wait until our first baby is born Lav? She giggled and patted her stomach; apparently they too were expecting to have a baby. "Can I get the feel for it, we're having a girl so can I hold the girl please?" Ron asked with his blue eyes glimmering. "Of course Ron, maybe she'll stop crying for you!" Hermione exclaimed picking her daughter up and handing her to Ron. She unfortunately did not stop so Ron handed her to Lavender, she did not stop again, so she handed her to Remeus, who handed her to Sirius, who handed her to Dumbledore who handed her to Harry, and finally in her father's arms, she stopped. Hermione then went over to James and picked him up and he too, stopped crying and fell asleep. "Wow I guess all they wanted was to be held by us!" Said a happier Hermione! "Yes dear that is all that they wanted!" Dumbledore replied, "Congratulations on your two adorable children. May I ask their names?" "Their names are Hannah Lily Potter, and Gregory James Potter!" Said a proud Mrs. Potter "That is so precious!" Lavender cried. "Sorry 'bout her she's been having constant mood swings, our little girl is due any day now." Ron said hugging his wife. "Oh do you have any names picked out?" Hermione said sitting on the couch next to her proud husband who was tickling Gregory. "Yes, well I was thinking Clarintine Rose while Ron was thinking Riviera Eliza." Said Lavender, sitting down on the chair next to Hermione's couch. "I love them both!" "Those are both beautiful names, we only chose common muggle names because we thought they would be made fun of less in muggle school, since they will attend, until they go to Hogwarts, unless they don't get into Hogwarts, then they will just complete muggle school." Said Hermione "Oh your children will have no problem getting into Hogwarts Harry and Hermione and neither will yours Ron and Lavender, they have already been put on the list." Dumbledore explained to the two families. "Good, my son and daughter will follow in their father and mother's footsteps" Harry said very proudly. "Hopefully their Mother's more then their father's!" Hermione exclaimed "We wouldn't want them to break all of the rules!" "Hey!" "Twice!" With that Harry put down the babies and started tickling Hermione in all of her ticklish spots! She just laughed and tickled him back they were acting like a couple of kids until Sirius shouted "Wait, you guys should open your presents!" "Oh you didn't have to get us anything," Hermione said looking at the table full of presents in their living room which was next to the nursery. "Of course we did!" Sirius and Remeus said in unison. The couple left the sleeping babies in the nursery and went to join their friends in the living room. 


	2. Chapter 2 What?

What would happen?  
  
After all of the guests left and Harry and Hermione put the presents away and they both checked that the twins were peacefully sleeping they went back into the living room to watch a movie. Harry put in a nice romantic chick flick for Hermione and sat down next to her on the couch and put his arm around her. She layed her head on his chest and fell asleep in ten minutes.  
  
"Poor Herm, she must be exhausted." Harry thought before falling asleep himself.  
  
One Hour Later:  
  
WAAAAA WAAAAA WAAAAAA  
  
"Huh, What?" Hermione shot awake.  
  
"Harry, wake up, our children are crying, hurry!"  
  
"What oh, good morning Herm, wait lets go get the kids!" Harry exclaimed following his wife up the stairs.  
  
"Shh, it's ok sweety." Hermione was holding Hannah and she immediately stopped when she saw her mum.  
  
"Here buddy it's ok stop your crying." Gregory too, stopped crying when his dad picked him up.  
  
One Year Later (at Harry and Hermione's house):  
  
"Oh hello Proffeser!" Harry called into the fire place where Dumbledore's head was.  
  
"Hello Harry and you are an adult now, call me Albus!" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes Albus, so is there anything you want to talk to me or Herm about?" Harry asked his old Headmaster.  
  
"Yes actually there is, why don't you go and get Hermione and the twins and we'll have a little chat, Oh and I may just use floo powder and go through your fireplace with my whole body if that is alright!" Albus said to Harry.  
  
"That is fine sir, while you do so, I will go get Herm and Greg and Hannah!" Harry replied heading upstairs.  
  
A few minutes later he came downstairs holding a squirming Greg, but Greg was not strong enough for his father and soon found this out so just let his dad hold him. Hermione followed with Hannah crawling behind her wanting to be picked up so Hermione bent down and picked her up then sat down on the couch next to Harry, by where Dumbledore was sitting.  
  
"Hello Albus how are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm fine how are you and that beautiful little girl on your lap doing?" Albus replied.  
  
"Oh I'm fine!" Hermione answered.  
  
"I'm good too Mister Dumbledore!" A one year old replied rather clearly.  
  
"Wow she talks well for only one!" Albus remarked smiling at the pretty green eyes, straight brown haired little girl.  
  
"I talk too Mister Dumbledore, Mum and Dad taught us!" Greg piped up.  
  
"Well done Hermione and Harry, I have never heard such a smart one year old before, except maybe Eliza Rose, Ron and Lavender's daughter.  
  
"Oh well, we taught her too, on the week Ron and Lavender went away she stayed with us!" Hermione said blushing.  
  
"Well lets get down to the business to why I came here!" Dumbledore started.  
  
"Excuse my rudeness Albus but I really need to get to work soon!" Harry explained.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Harry I already called them and you have the week off!" Dumbledore said happily.  
  
"What I want to talk about today is Hannah and Greg." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh no is there something wrong with them Albus?" Hermione said worried.  
  
"No not at all I just wanted you to know that they will not be attending muggle school, these kids are going to be exceptionally great wizards, they are going to be accepted to Hogwarts at the age of five!" Albus said looking at the shocked expressions on Harry and Hermione's faces!  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short and took forever to get up, I have been very busy with Christmas and all so I hoped you like the story so far!!! I will try to get another chapter up before my Christmas break is over! Please review! Thanks for reviewing my first chapter. Oh and Harry Potter and all of the original characters belong to JK Rowling the rest of the characters are mine and so is the plot!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 The desicion

What would happen?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"But that has never in all of the History of Hogwarts happened before!" Replied a very shocked Hermione.  
  
"Well Mrs. Potter we are trying a new program with just three little smart ones. Them being your two children and Eliza Weasly!" Dumbledore said proudly.  
  
"And when did you come up with this idea?" Harry asked the wise old professor.  
  
"The day Gregory and Hannah were born!" Albus said calmly.  
  
"They cannot take care of themselves at the age of five alone though!" Hermione said letting go of the very bored Hannah. She and Greg crawled around to their play room playing with there billions of toys.  
  
"That's why you two and the Weasly's are moving to Hogwarts to special dorm/houses that you will live in with your children until they are 12 then they will attend with the 5th years and graduate when they are 14, when the rest of the children with be in year 6!" Professor said smiling at the little ones as they played.  
  
"But then they will have 10 years of Hogwarts, wont they learn extra?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course Harry, that's what the first 5 years are going to be about, the things that you learn when you are a 7th year, we just are going to teach it earlier because it will be more useful." Dumbledore said calmly, "I will allow you to think about this and spend some extra time with your children this week, you will probably see what I mean when I say they are special, I will come back in a week to see what your decision is." And with that he took some floo powder and left the amazed Potters alone.  
  
Later that night, Harry and Hermione's room:  
  
"Oh Harry what should we do?" Hermione asked her husband as he was changing into lounge pants for bed.  
  
"I think we should send them, but I am still not positive about my thoughts!" Harry said smiling at his wife.  
  
"But they would be so young and might feel out of place with the other children!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"The only time they will be with older children, the first 5 years that is, is when they eat!" Harry said  
  
"Oh I know I'm just worried!" Hermione said gazing at Harry lovingly.  
  
"When don't you worry, and I'm not saying that is a bad thing its just I want our kids to be great Wizards, even better then you Hermy!" Harry said using the nickname that makes her melt.  
  
"Haha Harry!" Hermione said, then she looked as if she went into very deep thought, Harry climbed in bed next to her and watched her as she thought.  
  
"Okay we will send them, I guess!" Hermione said after about 20 minutes.  
  
"Thank you Hermy, I love you so much!" Harry said giving her his million dollar smile  
  
"I love you too!" She said.  
  
Harry leaned in and gave her a very passionate kiss!  
  
A/N: All of the original characters belong to JK Rowling, the new characters and plot is mine PLEASE (puppy dog face) review, only nice reviews though, I already got one flame And oh yea to that person who flamed me if your reading this which your probably not but oh well: I learned in Child Development that if a child is taught correctly he/she can talk at a very early age and besides it's just a stupid story! 


	4. Chapter 4 Goin to the Alley

What would Happen?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
And so the Potters told their dear old professor their decision. They soon found out that the Weasley's too had given Eliza permission to go to school at the early age. Five years past very quickly. In those five years we find out that Ginny marries Draco. Ron and Harry are not very happy about this but quickly find out that he really is a nice and caring guy at heart and all of their children in the wedding. When the twins and Eliza are three Ginny has a baby boy named Harold. When Eliza is four her Mother had another child, another girl named Riviera. Now it is a few days before school is beginning when Gregory, Hannah, and Eliza are five.  
  
"Wake up Gregory, we are going to Diagon alley to buy your school supply's today!" Harry woke up his son while Hermione was waking up her daughter.  
  
"Rise and Shine Hannah! We are going to Diagon Alley in a half hour!"  
  
Hermione and Harry walked downstairs and sat to an already prepared breakfast and waited for their kids! Five minutes later they ran down the stairs.  
  
"Slow down kids!" Hermione told them.  
  
"Did they arrive yet?" Hannah asked her father.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact they arrived this morning!" Harry told his kids, handing them their Hogwarts letters.  
  
"Harry remember when you got your letter?" A three month pregnant Hermione asked her husband.  
  
"Well actually mine was personally delivered by Hagrid himself to me!" Harry told her putting his arm around his still pretty skinny wife.  
  
"Oh yea I remember!" She said, "when I got mine, my parents were really surprised because they had never heard of Hogwarts before!" She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Well kids what do you need?" Harry asked his kids, who could already read.  
  
"Well it says hear that we need a standard sized putter cauldron, and may bring if we desire an owl, rat, or cat. It also says we need robes with the Hogwarts symbol on them and also plain black robes because they will sew on the house that we are in patch on it!" Gregory told his father re- reading his note.  
  
"It also says we need to go to any book store in Diagon Alley and ask them what books the "Jeesire's" need!" Hannah said, "Whatever that means."  
  
"I think that's what Professor Dumbledore is calling you kids who are starting out at an early age!" Hermione explained to her twins.  
  
"Let's go now so we can be back for dinner!" Harry said walking up to the fire place. "Now just take some powder and say Diagon Alley and it should take you to the right place!"  
  
"Oh, Harry I don't want them to end up in Knockturn Alley like you did the first time you tried it, just take Hannah with you and I'll take Greg with me!" Hermione said.  
  
"Ok but they have to learn sometime." Harry said taking Hannah's hand and leading her to the fire place, "Diagon Alley." He shouted, there was a big green poof of smoke and they were gone.  
  
Hermione did the same and then all of the Potter Family was in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Hello Tom!" Harry said stepping out of the fire place.  
  
"Well Hello there Harry, now is this your daughter?" He asked.  
  
"Yes this is Hannah, Hannah say hi to Mr. Tom!" Harry said,  
  
"Hello sir, It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said shaking his hand.  
  
"Well isn't she a polite little lady!" Tom said, "Oh hello Mrs. Potter, let me guess your."  
  
"Gregory James Potter at your service!" Gregory said bowing.  
  
"What nice kids you two have, enjoy your day!" Tom chuckled.  
  
"Thank you Tom!" Hermione and Harry said as they walked out the door.  
  
"This is Diagon Alley?" Hannah said when they stepped out into the secret entrance.  
  
"But where are all the shops, people, and fun?" Greg asked.  
  
"Here!" Harry said as he tapped the bricks leading into the alley.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************** A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up!! Thanks to: ~MagicalWritingRedHead ~Silver wand13 ~Strawberrybubblebath ~Angelina Dragonhart If you haven't reviewed yet please please do~ Oh and all of the original Harry Potter Characters belong to JK Rowling! All of the new Characters are mine and so is the plot! 


	5. Chapter 5 Did we make the right desicion...

What would happen?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
So the young Potter family spent the day in Diagon Alley buying books and robes and wands and Harry even bought his two children the latest broom, the "Soaring Whippet"! The kids and their parents had a lot of fun.  
  
When they got home, Hermione fixed everyone a nice dinner and told the kids that they were going to have a going away party for them tomorrow.  
  
"Who are you inviting?" Greg asked, chewing his turkey.  
  
"Greg, don't talk with your mouth full honey." Hermione said.  
  
"einviSiris,wez" Harry said, chewing his mashed potatoes.  
  
"Harry, don't talk with your mouth full, do I have to remind you too?" Hermione said laughing.  
  
"Apparently so, Mum!" Hannah said, not chewing on anything.  
  
"As I was saying," Harry said after taking a drink of milk, "we are inviting Sirius, Ron, Lavender, Eliza, Remus, Grandma, and Grandpa." Harry told his children.  
  
"Yea, Eliza!" Hannah shouted.  
  
"Will Sirius teach me more tricks?" Greg asked.  
  
"I don't know, Greg!" Harry said.  
  
"Ok, why don't you kids go wash up and get ready for bed." Hermione told them.  
  
They both groaned.  
  
"Go on!" Hermione said sternly.  
  
"The party tomorrow's going to be fun, huh Hun?" Harry said.  
  
"I'm sure it will be!" Hermione said starting to clean up the kitchen.  
  
"Here let me do that!" Harry said.  
  
"Ok!" Hermione responded.  
  
With a flick of his wand the kitchen was clean.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" Hermione said slapping herself in the head, "Ow!"  
  
"Oh dear, are you ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes I should be fine!"  
  
"You are not stupid, don't ever think that you are, you are the smartest witch I know!" Harry told her.  
  
"Thanks Harry!" Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Now you seem very tired, having to carry that baby around all day!" (Remember she's three months pregnant) Harry said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm not that pregnant yet!" She told him.  
  
"I don't care, you can still be tired!" Harry told her.  
  
"Well I am pretty tired!" Hermione said resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Lets get you to bed then!" Harry said picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.  
  
"But the kids.."  
  
"It's ok I can take care of them!" Harry told her, laying her on their bed and running out of the room.  
  
"Ok kids, lets get you into your bed!" Harry said picking both of his small children up at the same time.  
  
He quickly went into Greg's room and through him on his bed.  
  
"Do it again Daddy!" Greg shouted.  
  
"Nope, only once a night, sorry kiddo!" Harry told his son, tucking the covers up to his chin.  
  
"Goodnight Daddy!"  
  
"Goodnight sport, sweet dreams!" Harry said turning off the light and closing the door.  
  
He walked into his daughters pink room and laid her on her bed, and pulled the covers up over her.  
  
He leaned over and kissed his small daughter on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight princess!" He said.  
  
"Goodnight daddy!" She told him.  
  
Harry walked out of her room, but left the door open, because she always had to keep it like that.  
  
Harry walked into his room and closed the door.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm nervous for the kids." Hermione told him when he laid down next to her.  
  
"Don't be!" Harry said, "They will be fine, we will be with them, and everything will be perfect."  
  
"But, what if the older kids pick on them?" Hermione said.  
  
"I will beat them up!" Harry said pulling the covers over them, "Settle down, your under too much stress it's not good for you, or the baby!"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Good, now come here!" Harry said, pulling her close to him.  
  
"I love you more then anything in the world!" He told her.  
  
"I love you too, Harry!" She started crying on his chest.  
  
"Shh, settle down its ok!"  
  
"Sorry, I've been having a lot of mood swings lately!"  
  
"It's ok, you have a lot to worry about!" Harry said.  
  
"I know, did we make the right decision sending them to Hogwarts this early?"  
  
"Of course we did, now try and go to sleep!" Harry whispered.  
  
"I'll try!" Hermione said kissing Harry very passionately.  
  
She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat and slowly feel asleep.  
  
*~A/N: Ok this chapter was pretty bad, I sort of have a writers block!!!! But please review anyways I look forward to them!!! All of the original characters belong to JK Rowling Thanks to:  
  
Angelina Dragonhart: Chinese?? LOL! Thanks for reviewing all of my stories like 100 times! MagicalWritingRedHead: Thanks so much, your reviews are so nice! Silverwand13: Thanks a lot, I luv your stories they are so sweet!  
  
Thanks a lot everybody!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 A new Beginning for the Potter...

What would Happen?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Today was the day of the twins going away party. Sirius was the first guest to arrive because he was one of the only ones that could apparate and didn't have any kids. Remus got there second because he could also apparate, but he was later because he got his job back at Hogwarts and you cannot apparate out of the Hogwarts ground so he had to go from Hogsmeade. Ron and Lavender plus Riviera (their new baby in case you forgot!) and Eliza were next because they could use flew powder. Finally Hermione's parents came last, because they had to drive.  
  
Hermione had made a ton of food that morning with Hannah's help of course. They had sandwiches and little quiches, they also made a pizza. For dessert they had Chocolate Frogs, for the kids (and Uncle Ron of course!) and also made a beautiful two layer cake that Hermione enchanted to literally say, Good Luck Greg, Hannah, and Eliza!  
  
Greg, Hannah and Eliza were running around with their wands pretending to say curses then pretend to actually be hit by them.  
  
"Look, I'm Dad!" Greg shouted, taking a marker and drawing a lightening bolt on his head.  
  
"Heaven for bid, Honey!" Hermione said rubbing it off.  
  
"Make sure you don't say any real curses kids!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"I have a better idea!" Harry said snatching the wands from the kid's hands.  
  
"Aww, Uncle Harry, we were just pretending!" Eliza whined.  
  
"Better be safe then sorry sweetheart!" Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Please, I wont do anything!" She grabbed for her wand.  
  
"Well I'll give it to your dad and see what he has to say about it!" Harry told her handing it to Ron.  
  
"Daddy?!" Eliza said, fluttering her eyelashes and pouting.  
  
"Ha, nice try, Baby!" Ron said putting it in his coat pocket.  
  
"Humph!" Eliza turned on her heal and stomped away.  
  
"To our kids!" Ron laughed raising his whine glass.  
  
"Our Kids!" Harry, Hermione, and Lavender joined in laughing.  
  
Later that day, after the party was all over and cleaned up by another one of Harry's spells, Hermione and Harry were telling their children all about the first day at Hogwarts.  
  
"You go on a train with all the other kids, from a secret station called platform 9 3/4 on an old type of cool train." Harry explained.  
  
"When you get to Hogwarts, our friend, that you already met, Hagrid will lead us to boats that will take you to the great hall of Hogwarts." Hermione took over.  
  
"When you get to the big oak doors that take you into the great hall, you will meet professor MGonnagol." Harry continued.  
  
"She will tell you all about the houses, then take you in and a great big mean old hat will tell you what house you will be in for the rest of your schooling!" Hermione told her excited kids.  
  
"Then Grandpa Dumbledore will say a speech and you will have a big feast, and then you will go to your room and go to bed!" Harry finished.  
  
"Ok, time for bed!" Hermione said, picking up Hannah.  
  
"Please, tell us more!" Greg whined.  
  
"Tomorrow night, when we tuck you in, in our new dorms, we will tell you more, we promise!" Harry said picking up his son.  
  
The two young adults put their kids to bed then came back downstairs to watch a movie.  
  
Hermione curled up next to Harry and fell asleep.  
  
"Poor thing, she's had a rough few weeks." Harry said, kissing her forehead. He turned off the TV and picked her up and carried her upstairs and put her in bed.  
  
After Harry got changed and brushed his teeth, he joined her and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said not opening her eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Love you!"  
  
"Love you too, now go back to sleep." Harry said, and she did within seconds.  
  
***** Next Day *****  
  
The trains at the station whistled around the Potter family as they tried to explain to their kids what to do.  
  
"Just run straight at that wall!" Harry told them.  
  
"But we will get hurt!" Hannah whined.  
  
"No you wont, just watch dad!" Hermione said, gesturing Harry to go.  
  
"Ok, watch!" Harry said, and ran straight through the wall.  
  
"Oh, I get it!" Greg said going through himself.  
  
"I wanna try!" Hannah complained running through followed by Hermione.  
  
The Potters sat at a special cabin labeled just for them.  
  
During the train ride they told their children more stories about Hogwarts and their adventures there.  
  
"Then on the last day of seventh year, the day after Uncle Ron, Mommy, and I defeated the dark Wizard, Voldemort.(the kids cringed).I took her up to the high astronomy tower and proposed to her." Harry told his kids.  
  
"How romantic!" Hannah exclaimed.  
  
"Gross!" Greg cried.  
  
"Gregory James Potter!" Hermione said.  
  
"Well at least we know he's not gay!" Harry told his wife.  
  
She smacked him playfully, "Hey, he's our son!" Hermione flirted.  
  
Harry laughed and leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
"Uh, Mom, Dad, kids here!" Hannah and Greg both said together.  
  
Their parents laughed and moved away.  
  
A few hours later, the Potter family stepped off the train and heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Firs' year and Jeesire's plus their parents this way, don't be shy!"  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" Harry said.  
  
"Well Hello their Harry, Hermione, Greg, and Hannah!" Hagrid boomed, "Quite the family you got there!"  
  
"And another one on the way!" Hermione said feeling her stomach.  
  
"Oh congratulations, now this way to your boat!" Hagrid smiled.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid!" Harry said, helping Hermione into the boat.  
  
Once they got into the castle and met up with MGonnagol, Harry and Hermione went to sit and the teacher's table to see the ceremony, the kids had to do this step themselves.  
  
A few minutes later the first years along with Greg, Eliza, and Hannah slowly walked in the great hall.  
  
"Gregory Potter!" MGonnagol shouted when it was Greg's turn.  
  
Greg slowly walked on the stage and Professor MGonnagol picked him up, because he was too short for the stool.  
  
"Ah another Potter, do we have here?" The hat said.  
  
"Yes sir!" Greg shyly said.  
  
"Ah well then, who is your mother, since I'm assuming your father to be Harry?" The hat asked slyly.  
  
"Mrs. Hermione Potter!" Greg told the hat.  
  
"Ah a noble one in deed." The hat said.  
  
"Yes she is very smart!" Greg beamed at his mother.  
  
"Well then, you have a good mixture of parents, you are a very clever young boy, and seem very brave!" The hat drowned on, "I think I will put you in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The whole school clapped, except the Slytherin's of course as Greg took his seat.  
  
"Hannah Potter!" MGonnagol shouted again.  
  
Hannah slowly walked forward and MGonnagol helped her on the stool as well.  
  
"Wow, two Potter's one year, nice work Harry!" The hat said making Harry blush.  
  
"Well you are a good mixture of your parents as well, suck-upish like your mother (Harry looked ready to kill) and brave like your father (Harry settled)." The hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Again the whole school erupted (cept Slytherin's again) in applause!  
  
Eliza Weasly was also sorted into Gryffindor, ending the sorting ceremony.  
  
"Welcome to another year!" Dumbledore stood up, "Congratulations to all of you first years and Jessire's on your well based sortings, now without further or do, LETS EAT" The tables filled with a feast set for a million kings!  
  
~! That's the end of the chapter! Thanks to all of you who reviewed before on chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4! Even though nobody reviewed for 5 thanks from before! All of the original characters belong to JK Rowling the rest are mine along with the plot! Please Review, no flames! 


	7. Chapter 7 A new potions professor!

What would happen?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Ok u people who said u reviewed for chapter 5 did not review until after I put up chapter 6! Sorry!!! I'm not trying to be mean here! Just chapter 6 might have not uploaded when you were reading chapter 5, I'm really sorry!!! This chapters probably going to stink because I have a major headache and I'm home sick today! All of the original characters belong to JK Rowling the rest are mine as well as the plot! Now here is chapter 7!  
  
The next day at breakfast the kids got their schedules.  
  
"What do you have first?" Harry asked.  
  
"Today we have Jessire's potion class and another special class with Grandpa Dumbledore!" Greg said.  
  
"Oh no! I hope Snape won't be teaching them potions!" Harry said.  
  
"No need to worry sweetheart, Snape was fired the year after we left because some of the teachers caught him abusing the Gryffindor's!" Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh, so he finally gets fired after we leave, lucky us!" Harry said sarcastically, "So who's teaching potions now?"  
  
"I heard that they didn't hire anybody yet!" Hermione said.  
  
"Ah, I believe your wrong, Hermy!" Sirius said, coming behind them.  
  
"You got the job?" Harry asked hugging his godfather.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"So who's the head of Slytherin?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well since Malfoy was out of a job, they hired him to do it!" Sirius explained.  
  
"I wonder if he will be able to keep them out of trouble!" Ron, who was sitting across the table from the Potters, said.  
  
"Ha, I surly hope I will!" Malfoy, who was now a much nicer person, because of his wife (Ginny, remember), said coming up to their table.  
  
"Hey where's Ginny and Harold (their son incase you forgot)?" Hermione asked.  
  
"They are back in our room!" Malfoy told them.  
  
*** A few hours later in the now much nicer potion's room***  
  
"Now, welcome to your first class of the day, I am Professor Black, your new potion's teacher!" Sirius explained to the three young kids.  
  
"Ah, we know who you are!" Gregory said.  
  
"Gregory James Potter, hush up!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Well then, lets get started!" Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Please take out your cauldrons and put in some powdered tripe root!" Sirius explained.  
  
"Now add your liquid of kelp and some ivy poison." Sirius added.  
  
"If you are doing this right it should start to boil momentarily."  
  
The rest of the class the kids worked on their potions. Then they went to a new room to have their special class with Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome children welcome!" Dumbledore smiled as the Potters and Weasly's except Riviera.  
  
During that class Dumbledore explained to the kids all about how their lives at Hogwarts would be different, he then told them that tomorrow they would start learning all sorts of new things in that class.  
  
"Ok, I believe class is over!" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling now go back to your Dormitories and get some rest for tomorrow!  
  
*** 9:00 that night***  
  
"Goodnight kids, pleasant dreams!" Harry and Hermione said walking out of their kids rooms.  
  
"So Hermy what do you want to do now?" Harry asked mischievously.  
  
"Oh I don't know, how about we go look at the stars!"  
  
"What about the kids?"  
  
"We'll make Dobby watch them!"  
  
"Ok then, lets go to the astronomy tower."  
  
Harry pushed the house elf button and in a second Dobby appeared before them.  
  
"Dobby would you mind watching the kids, while we go for a walk?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not at all Mrs. Harry Potter!"  
  
"Thanks Dobby! I'll remember to knit you an extra special pair of socks!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Not at all Mrs. Potter, I will enjoy those socks!"  
  
"Thanks a bunch Dobby!" Harry said closing the door.  
  
A/N: Ok I'm gonna stop here I'm so tired and I don't feel good! Thanks for reading this even though it was crappy! Please review! Only nice ones though please don't flame! Thanks to Angelina Dragonhart and Silverwand13 for reviewing! You guys are my favorite reviewers! Sorry again about before with the not reviewing thing! 


	8. Chapter 8 A new arrival

What would Happen  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Wow I haven't written for this story in forever! Well here goes a new chapter! Oh yea before I forget I only own the kids and the plot everything else belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
And so the school year went on. One day in early February, the twins were having a magical medical care class with Madam Poomfrey, and Hermione started going into labor.  
  
"Daddy, I think Mum's going to have her baby!" Hannah exclaimed looking up at her mother.  
  
"I agree Mr. Potter." Madam Poomfrey also stated.  
  
"What a great place to be then!" Harry smiled.  
  
"Would you stop talking about it and help me!" Hermione wailed.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry dear." Madam P. said.  
  
Harry quickly picked up his wife and laid her on a bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
"He's so handsome Harry, just like his father." Hermione said looking down at there newborn son.  
  
"He has his mothers little nose." Harry said lightly touching the small baby's nose.  
  
Madame Poomfrey walked in with a birth certificate.  
  
"Have you thought of any names dears?" She asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"Harry junior?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Harry, no!" Hermione said laughing, "How about, John?"  
  
"Too plain." Harry said.  
  
"Sirius?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"I'm sure he would like that!" Harry replied laughing.  
  
"So is it going to be Sirius?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Does he look like a Sirius to you?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione looked at her baby boy, he had Harry's raven black hair and Hermione's big brown eyes.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
Harry laughed, "What about for a middle name?"  
  
"Daniel." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Sirius Daniel Potter, sounds nice." Harry went to tell Madame Poomfrey that they had chosen a name.  
  
All of a sudden Sirius Senior walked in.  
  
"Hey Hermione, congrat's I heard it was a boy, what's his name?" He said walking over to the bed and putting his arm around Hermione.  
  
"His name is Sirius." Hermione told him leaning back on Sirius Senior's arm, she was very tired.  
  
"Really?" Sirius asked surprised.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said lazily.  
  
"Oh Hermione, thank you, I feel honored." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Do you want to hold him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure, I mean, he is named after me, I should have a right to hold this little adorable guy shouldn't I?" Sirius said, he loved babies.  
  
"Sure, take him, I'm so tired." Hermione said yawning.  
  
Sirius laughed and took baby Sirius from Hermione's arms. The baby opened his big brown eyes and stared into the eyes of the older Sirius.  
  
"Hi there Junior, I'm your Grandpa Sirius." Sirius told the baby tickling his tummy.  
  
The baby stared at the older man's eyes. Harry walked back into the room and saw his godfather holding his baby. They looked so cute together.  
  
"Hey there Sirius." Both the baby and the man turned there heads to look at him.  
  
Harry laughed and took his son from his godfather's arms.  
  
"Now baby Sirius, you must promise me not to listen to anything Grandpa Sirius says, he might be lying."  
  
"Hey!" Sirius said offended.  
  
"Sirius, you told Gregory that his father could make elephants fly." Harry said shaking his head.  
  
"Well you can, just use Win-"  
  
"That's not the point Sirius." Harry said laughing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Grandpa Dumbledore, can we see our little brother now?" Hannah asked, sitting in a big chair in the headmaster's office.  
  
"Yes you probably can sweetie." Dumbledore said standing up from his chair and grabbing both of the twin's hands.  
  
They walked into the infirmary to see Harry sitting next to Hermione on the bed, one arm around her, one arm holding Sirius, his son, Sirius, the older one, was sitting in a chair reading a magazine and Hermione was drooling on Harry's shoulder, asleep.  
  
"Mummy are you ok?" Gregory asked running up to the bed.  
  
"What?" Hermione said opening her eyes, "Oh yes I'm fine Gregory." She pulled him onto the bed with her and Hannah came running up too.  
  
"Can I please come on the bed with you too Mummy?" She asked politely.  
  
"Sure honey." Hermione pulled up her little daughter so she could see her baby brother.  
  
"Kids this is your new baby brother, Sirius." Harry told his children.  
  
"But that's Grandpa's name." Gregory said looking at his Grandfather.  
  
"Yes it is, but we named the baby after him." Hermione explained laughing.  
  
"Oh I see." Greg said.  
  
"Hi baby brother." Hannah said tickling his tummy.  
  
"You're a good older sister, sweetie." Harry told her.  
  
"What about me am I a good brother?" Greg asked as jealousy took him over.  
  
"Yes, you're a very good big brother." Harry said laughing.  
  
A/N: Ok that's all for now! I'm sort of getting bored with this fic! There's really nothing to write about but I'll keep going I guess! Please review! 


End file.
